The Ultimate Video Game Part 1 : Mushroom Kingdom
by TheKingofGames1001
Summary: A man named Bob gets sucked into the greatest video game ever and the only way out is to beat it. Rated K/T for fighting. Plot: Bowser has tooken over the mushroom kingdom and has once again kidnapped Princess Toadstool.
1. Chapter 1

**The King Siting in a chair: Hello. I am TheKingofGames1001. I'm about to tell you a story that is about a man who went through a grand adventure. An adventure story that I've been wanting to tell to this very day. All characters are owned by their own**** companies or creators.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The Entrance to the Gaming Universe

I woke up on my couch with a power glove on my right hand. I was playing video games to the max. The living room was video game central. I got up from the couch and headed straight into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

I groaned and made myself a bowl of cereal. I came back into the living room holding the bowl and placing it on the table. I found the remote and turned on the TV. I then found my Wiimote turned on my Wii and started playing old school Super Nintendo games from the Wii Virtual Console.

In my head I was thinking, 'I always beat all the games I have so easily. Just for once I would like a game that will be like a challenge to me. Yeah like that would happen. People make games to easy. Well, counting out E.T. Atari, but everything else is just too easy.'

I got up from the couch and yelled, "Give me a real video game already!"

Suddenly, my phone started ringing. I went to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked.

No answer. Then, my doorbell rang. I opened the door to only to find a box sitting there with a note taped to it. I took the note off the box and read it.

It said, 'So, you say you say you want a real video game. Well open this box and all will be answered.

I opened the box and took out the strangest video game console ever with another note that said, 'Plug me in.'

I plugged the strange device into the wall. Suddenly, I found another note over a button that said, 'Prepare for the video game of your life then push this button. Good luck. You're going to need it.'

"Wait!" I told myself, "I'm supposed to turn it on now? Aren't I supposed to hook it up to a TV first?"

I thought about it for a minute until I had a brain fart and said, "Oh well."

I pushed the button and immediately I was hit by a green colored laser and then found myself travelling through a multicolored worm hole. I started to see many miscellaneous items, polygons, and strands of binary code zooming by me faster than you can say Tetris. Then, I heard a rim shot come out from the middle of nowhere. I felt myself growing very weak and I slipped into blackness.

* * *

><p><strong>The King: Please Review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**The King: Okay I know this chapter is not that long. Deal with it. ****All caracters belong to there own companies.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The Quest

I awoke to find myself in a dark place. I then saw light in the corner of my eye. Soon other lights lit up, lighting up the entire room. The room was empty. I then heard a voice.

"Good you're awake." The voice said.

"Who said that?" I asked.

"You will find out Bob."

"How do you know my name?"

"I have watched you in the real world playing video game for years and I have chosen you to save the video game universe. A force of evil power is rising to destroy the very foundation that video games have, and you can only stop it. Bob you must go to the Mushroom Kingdom, find the two legendary plumbers, and defeat the evil force that is covering that land."

Suddenly, a trapdoor opened up and a stand with a power glove on it rose out of the hole.

The voice then said, "Put on the mighty power glove and begin your journey."

I took the power glove and put it on my right hand. Something started to light up behind me then it dimed. I turned around to see two doors.

"Bob." The voice said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Good luck."

I then opened the doors and left the room. I found myself on top of a mountain looking down at a castle. I turned around to see that the doors have disappeared. I then faced the castle again and started to hike down the mountain. My quest had started.

* * *

><p><strong>The King: So we found out the name of the player. Please review.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**The King: Now to bring in celebities. All caracters are own by their own companies.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The Mario Brothers

The trail down the mountain was a long one. Every step felt like ten steps. I didn't really know how high the mountain was. Suddenly, I got the feeling that I was being watched. I turned around to only see plants and a pipe jotting out of the side of the mountain. I shrugged and turned back, only to be jumped by some super fat guy and this super thin guy. The fat guy was wearing a yellow shirt and a hat and had purple overalls on. The thin one had a purple shirt and hat on and was wearing blue overalls. They pushed me against the side of the mountain.

The fat one said, "Okay you nincompoop give us all your gold coins."

I then said, "I don't have any coins."

Then the thin one said, "Oh yeah, well then let's just what's in your pockets then."

The fat one then looked in my pockets and took something out.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The fat one asked.

I gasped and yelled, "That's my Gold Pokémon Gameboy game Pak! Take anything, but that."

I took out my Blue Pokémon Gameboy game Pak and said, "Take this one instead."

"Hmmm…" The thin one said, "Nope."

Suddenly, a green shell flew into the thin one's face. The fat turned around to see what happened.

Two figures jumped out of the bushes. One of them was wearing a red shirt and hat with blue overalls on. The other one was wearing a green shirt and hat and also had blue overalls on.

"Let him a' go Wario!" The red one said.

"Well if it isn't the super Mario and his cowardly brother Luigi." Wario said.

"Hey! I've gotten over my fear of ghosts." Luigi said.

"No you didn't." The thin one said.

"Shut up Waluigi!" Luigi said.

I then asked, "Okay. Can someone tell me what's going on here?"

"Give back what a' you stole Wario!" Mario said.

"You're going to have to pry it from my cold dead hands." Wario said as he turned his back at him.

Mario took out a hammer and slammed it right on the back of Wario making him drop the game Pak and flying off the mountain. Mario then turned back to Waluigi and only saw a leaf blowing in the wind. He must have gotten scared off. Luigi picked up the game Pak and gave it back to me.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem." Mario said.

"What are you doing in the Mushroom Kingdom anyway?" Luigi asked.

I answered, "Well, I supposed to find these two legendary plumbers. But, it looks like I've already found them. Due to the fact I play your games all the time. Also, I'm supposed to defeat some evil with the help of them."

"Well, if you a' must know. The Mushroom Kingdom has not a' been attacked by Bowser for a long time a' right now." Mario said, "But, he can attack at any time."

"Well, can we get to the bottom of this mountain? I feel like I've been up here for ages." I asked.

"Okay, we a' will use a' this warp pipe." Mario answered and pointed to the pipe jotting out of the Mountain.

Mario, Luigi, and I entered the pipe and before you know it I found myself at the bottom of the mountain. Now that I've met the legendary plumbers now all I have to do is find this evil force.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**The King: Well this story needs to be updated. Now! I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

The Koopa King

We made it to this house with a pipe sticking out of the top of it.

I looked at the mail box it read, 'Mario Pad.'

"So is this your guys' house?" I asked.

"Did I wear a blue 'a shirt and red overalls before Super Mario 'a Brothers 3?" Mario asked back.

Before I could answer he said, "Yes. Yes we 'a do."

Suddenly, it got dark all of the sudden.

We all looked up to see a dozen of flying ships. Mario gasped and started running in the direction the ships were heading, and Luigi fallowed.

"Hey, wait! Where's the fire!" I cried and started to chase after them.

While I was trying to catch up with them, I saw that we were heading towards a city or village. I don't know which. At the end of the city or whatever, was a castle.

I finally caught up with them and we saw citizens freaking out, running around in circles, and running into walls. Suddenly, figures started jumping from the ships. When they landed on the ground I saw that they had shells on their backs. Mario jumped on top of one of the creature making it shoot out of its' shell. I laughed because he was wearing polka dotted boxer shorts. Mario grabbed the shell and continued running toward the castle.

We finally got up to the castle to see something leaving with someone in a pink dress. It looked like a hybrid of a dragon and a turtle.

"Well… well… right on time." The creature said in a maniacal voice.

"Let 'a go of the princess 'a Bowser!" Mario yelled.

"Hmm… let me think about that… eh… NO!" Bowser replied as he boarded his ship.

As the ship started to rise off the ground, Mario saw an anchor being pulled up, jumped, and grabbed the chain. Mario then said, "Quick, before the anchor gets too high!"

Luigi and I then jumped and grabbed the chain and waited for the anchor to get to the top. Suddenly, we were grabbed by two koopas, were shoved into a canon, and launched into the unknown.

When I awoke it was morning and I had the scent of salt water in my nostrils. I sat up and found myself on a beach facing the ocean. I looked to my left and saw Mario and Luigi knocked out cold. Mario was knocked out like I was, but Luigi had part of his body from the waste up buried under the sand and his legs sticking out.

Mario awoke and sat up with his hand on his head. He asked himself, "Mama Mia, what was I 'a doing last night?" He looked beside him and saw Luigi's legs sticking out of the sand. Suddenly Luigi's legs started to kick and shake.

"Hold on Luigi. We'll get you out." I said.

Mario and I grabbed a leg and pulled on the count of three. We both just said three and pulled him with so force that when we let go, he flew through the air and slashed into the ocean.

* * *

><p><strong>The King: No koopas, goombas, or Luigis were harmed in the making of this chapter. Please review.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**The King: Mushroom Kingdom you're a scary place. There's a teacup copter with a scary clown face. Oh poop, it's King Koop. Mushroom Kingdom you will probably die. Unless a hero comes to save your populi, of fungi. OH MYYYYYY! Mario! Master of a pipe! You'll savior has arrived! He'll save your extra life!**

**Servant: Where did you get these lyrics?**

**The King: Brentalfloss. Now where was I? Oh yes! Mushroom Kingdom now your castle's breached. Koopa's gonna have your precious princess peach, in reach. Mushroom Kingdom you are growing wild. Who will battle this red head step child and win? Again… It's REALLY HIIIIIM…**

**Servant: Are you afraid that we might get in trouble?**

**The King: Let's just say it's a remix. Now sing!**

**Servant: Oh well!**

**The King and Servant: MARIO! HE GETS MAD SUPER POWERS, FROM EATING LEAFS AND FLOWERS, AND HE CAN GO HOURS! MARIO! GRAB THAT TAIL REALLY TIGHT, SPIN WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT, AND WATCH THAT DOUCHE TAKE FLIGHT! MARIO!**

**The King: Lyrics by Brentalfloss. I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Plumbers Code

I look around on the beach and I thought about where we were. By looking at my surroundings and decided that we were on an island with a tall mountain. The island looked strangely familiar.

Then I heard Mario say, "Ah… the memories of the 'a 90's."

"Wait! This is Yoshi's Island?" I asked turning to Mario.

"Why 'a yes. Yoshi's Island, Dinosaur Land."

"Bowser just soared us across the ocean. The only thing that separates us from the Mushroom Kingdom is an overly large body of water."

"Hold on a second!" Luigi said, "I a' think I remember something when we a' took a vacation here that we a' could use to get back to the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"Really Luigi?" Mario asked.

"Remember that a' flying ship that a' the Koopalings crashed?"

"You think that will help us get across the ocean?" I said, "Isn't it supposed haunted? Are you sure that this is a good idea, you can barely even look a ghost without peeing your pants?"

"You forgot I'm a Ghostbuster."

"You've only been a Ghostbuster twice. Even if we get there, how are we supposed to make it fly again, it's wrecked?"

"I a' believe there is a way, but we a' will need all a' the help we can a' get. Maybe Yoshi and his friends could help." Mario said.

"Well we don't want Bowser to succeed in what plan he has to kidnap the princess, so I suggest that we start move… Oh!" I said heading a direction into the island suddenly tripping over something in the sand.

"Bob! Are a' you okay?!" Luigi said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What did I just trip over?" I moved the sand out of the way and found a metal with a lever and a small screen. "Hey Mario, what is this thing?"

"I a' don't know." He said, "I've a' never seen anything like it."

I pulled the lever and saw a string of random numbers. I didn't know what they were for, but then I thought of something. I got a power glove on my hand from that strange temple like place. Every time you want to play a game with the power glove you need to put in a code in order to play. I pressed the buttons on the glove inputting the string of numbers to see what would happen. The second I pressed the final button, I was blinded by a flash of light.

When I got my vision back, I was faced with two Italian plumbers just staring at me. I asked, "Guys, what are you looking at? Is there something on my face?"

"I a' say so!" Mario said.

I rubbed my face and found something large and bushy under my nose. I had grown a mustache. It was curved like Luigi's, but was a bushy as Mario's. I found a gold cap on my head with a letter B on it. I was also wearing a gold shirt with blue overalls. On one of my hands was a white glove and on the other was another while glove, but with buttons on it. I reckon that one was the power glove.

"I'm a…" I tried saying, "I'm a… a…"

"You look a' like one of us." Mario said.

"Yeah that was what I was going to say, but shouldn't I have an Italian name in this from instead just Bob?"

"I a' think that is a good idea. Bob isn't very Italian sounding if a' you're Italian. For Pete a' sake, I used to a' call myself a' Jumpman back when I a' was a carpenter. I a' think you should use a' the last two letters in a' my name."

"Bobbio?"

"I a' think that's a good name." Luigi said.

"Come on guys, let's go get that airship." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>The King: It seems that Bob has got new powers. Be sure to check my profile for his powers update. Anyway please review.<strong>

**Song listening to: Mushroom Kingdom by Brentalfloss**


	6. Chapter 6

**The King: Been a long time since I did a chapter of this. Here it is chapter 6. This story is still in first person but for this chapter I'm going to write about what's happening with peach because you are probably wondering what Bowser's plan is. I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

An Unknown Plan

As we headed on our way toward the sunken ship of the Koopalings unbeknownst to us we didn't know what Bowser plan was. Princess Peach was stuck inside a cell in the dungeon of Bowser's castle waiting for Mario and Luigi to come to the rescue.

While she was waiting Bowser came into the dungeon with an evil grin upon his face. When he approached the cell he asked, "How are you enjoying the VIP cell princess?"

"Horribly, it's dusty, smelly, and I think one of you minions forgot to clean up his mess in one of the corners." She replied.

"Good. That is exactly how I wanted it to be."

"What do you want now Bowser? Are you just kidnapping me so when Mario and Luigi comes they can beat you up like every other time you pulled this same stunt, or are you just trying to make me your soon to be wife again?"

Bowser chuckled at this remark, "Neither. I kidnapped you this time for something quite more interesting. This time I started thinking about my past kidnappings and my fights against those Italian pinheads. I thought, 'What went wrong and what went right?' Even after looking over all my past failures I still can't quite understand how those nosey plumbers keep on ruining my plans."

"If you now know that they always beat you, then why did you even kidnap me?"

"Because this time, I have something that will change everything so I am a true force to be reckoned with."

"And what would that be?"

Bowser leaned forward with his head just inches away from Peach and whispered, "You."

"Me?" Peach asked confused, "What do you mean me."

Bowser turned and headed for the door. When he opened it he said before he stepped out, "You will find out soon enough." When the door close an evil chuckle was heard then it became silence.

Princess Peach looked into a broken mirror an asked herself, "What would Bowser want with me?" She did not know what was yet to come.

Bowser walked down his castle corridor and into a dark room closing and locking the door behind him. The room lit up showing a large pedestal in the middle of the room. Bowser got on to the pedestal and kneeled as a hologram like figure in a chair facing away appeared.

"Bowser…" The figure said, "I suspect that Toadstool is secure in her cell correct?"

"Yes she is sir." Bowser answer.

"Ah… perfect. Have her rot in that cell for a while longer then start the interrogation. The faster I get that energy source, the better."

"How can we be sure that she knows where it is? For all we know she could just send us to the wrong location if she doesn't."

"Believe me Bowser, she knows where it is."

"Okay sir, by the way there was this new guy I saw helping the Mario's when I was attacking the Kingdom."

"Really you don't say? So tell me, was there anything out of the ordinary with him?"

"Well I don't quite remember him that much but I do remember that he had a glove on his right hand and there seemed to be some sort of button pad on it."

A long silence instantly filled the room. The figure then said, "Thank you for bringing me this information Bowser, please continue with the plan. If you find out any more information about this man, tell me ASAP." The hologram disappeared and Bowser turned to the door and walked toward it, unlocked it, and exited the room. Once the door closed, the room faded into darkness once more.

* * *

><p><strong>The King: Okay I know it was quite short, but this is a good place to put the cliffhanger. Please give a positive review. More if I don't have writers block.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**The King: Darkness roams the kingdom of fungus. Why does Bowser need peach and what is this strange power he is looking for. Who was Bowser talking to? We return to our heroes. I own nothing.**

Chapter 7

A Ship Full of Ghosts

We journeyed across the Dino filled land for hours until we reached our goal. Luckily we met up with Yoshi and his friends to help us along the way. The sunken ship of the Koopalings, outside the entrance to the valley of Bowser which has now vanished by time and now only resembles a large island surrounded by boulders in the sea.

"Well were here. Now, how do we get it out of the water?" I asked.

"First, we 'a need Luigi to get 'a rid of the ghosts." Mario said, "Alright Lui… where'd he go?"

If I didn't know how Luigi feels about danger I wouldn't had knew where he was to, but I sadly I've played too many video games to not understand his cowardice. "He's squatting behind that hill and eating the chocolate off of it while shaking, sweating, and hoping nobody will find him."

"Luigi, get over 'a here!"

"No, I'm 'a not coming!" Luigi yelled.

"Fine be like that and be eaten by the Dino Rhinos! Oh well, he was funny when it last." I said, "Come on Mario, the only he's going is straight into the belly of a beast, literally."

Luigi rushed out from behind the hill saying, "So what are we 'a waiting for? Let's 'a do this."

"That's the spirit. Let's 'a go!" Mario said.

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and I jumped into the water. We swam into a large hole on the side of the ship. We found a pocket of air and swam up to breath. Once up their I thought of something and asked, "Does any one know how to repair a flying ship?"

"I 'a think Mario knows how to repair 'a ships." Luigi said.

"Really?"

"Well I 'a used to be a carpenter so that hole will 'a be a breeze. I 'a think I can fix this ship up. But first the ghosts." Mario said looking at Luigi. Luigi stared at his brother sweating again. "Don't 'a tell me. You don't have the Poltergeister 3000 with you."

"No I don't." Luigi said.

"Do you at least have a water proof flashlight?" I asked

"Yeah why?"

"Super Mario Galaxy, boos and ghosts hate light. They turn into a cloud of dust."

"I don't remember that happening in Luigi's Mansion or Luigi's Mansion 2." Mario said.

"Those ghosts were different. They were controlled by the King Boo. Besides those boos are wussies, they can't even look at you with a straight face. You look at them, they cover their faces. You can say, 'Hey idiot, look at me in the eyes', and get nothing out of them. You turn around they move, you turn back they disappear and they're behind me aren't they?" Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi nodded up and down. We dove down into the water and swam through the ships rooms being chased by the boos.

"Luigi, get the flashlight!" I yelled in a bubbly voice.

"I 'a got it!" Luigi said taking out a small flashlight. He turned around at the boos and shined it in one's face. The light didn't effect the boo that much.

"Drat, it isn't powerful enough." I yelled suddenly covering my mouth, "And I need air." I swam up to a pocket of air in the room and took a breath. Suddenly the obvious solution came to me and I slapped my face and told myself that I should thought of it in the first place.

I dove back down into the water and said, "Guys we need to lead them out of the ship."

"How do we 'a do that?" Mario said.

"Leave that to me. Hey powder puffs, they are selling Gene Simmons Merchandise in the Forest of Illusion. Better go quick before they run out."

"What! Jim why didn't you tell me they were selling that stuff!" A boo said to another boo, "Come on guys we need to get some of that stuff." The boos exited through the hole we entered and flew toward the Forest of Illusion.

"Okay people we're gonna have to skip the hole patching, we don't have that much time to find the engine room, we need to get this thing up and flying!" I said.

"I 'a think I found it." Luigi said pointing into another room.

"I'll get this 'a fix up in a jiffy." Mario said.

Unknown to us yet but right outside the ship a pair of familiar faces were just showing up. "So this is where they went eh?" Waluigi said.

"Yes and it only took three hours to get here on fart power. I say we got here just in time." Wario said. As he was finishing that sentence the ship started to rise out of the ocean. Water was starting to pour out the hole where we had entered.

"Eeeh... and not a moment too soon." Waluigi said, "Quick in that hole!" The two quickly ported the boat into the hole of the rising ship.

"Waluigi, it's be time to get our pirate out and become stowaways in the gully."

"I'm sorry what?"

"Argh... Waluigi have yet forgotten our pirate roots, we trick, we steal, heck, we don't even brush our teeth. Trust me, in awhile we'll be kill hauling those plumbers and their new friend. Wha ha ha ha ha!"

"Wha ha ha ha ha!"

"No, no, I laugh, you don't."

Meanwhile on the ship deck we were surveying the damage that was done to the ship. "It'll be awhile before we will 'a be able to repair since we 'a don't have that much wood." Mario said.

"Great, let's just hope that these islands aren't to far from the mainland." I said.

"Luckily I 'a always bring a map." Luigi said. He looked at the map carefully and then said, "Well, according to this Sarasaland is 'a the closest land 'a to where we are. Probably could get 'a help from Daisy."

"Eh, worth a shot." Mario said walking to the ships control deck, "Now which one of these doohickeys is the 'a engines. Ah here it is." And with that we started our journey to Sarasaland.

**The King: Do I even have to tell you? Please Review.**


End file.
